


Room for Dessert

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just fluffy smut. What's a summary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Hildigunnur. Originally published on Livejournal, 2003.

_Tonight I plan to have Sirius for dessert. I can already taste it in my mouth, melting on my tongue, filling my throat. I want to have room for all of it, so let's keep supper light. R._  
  
Remus Lupin should know better than to owl a message like that  _after_  Sirius had taken his shower. It wasn't very thoughtful, quite frankly. But then, Remus hadn't been particularly thoughtful after his return from Iceland a few hours ago. Hell, he hadn't been thoughtful before he left, refusing to tell Sirius why he was going. Just "By the way, I'm going to Iceland." And Remus never went anywhere. Sirius stared at him across the table, eating his supper as if it were his last meal. Sirius himself never lifted his fork.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" asked Remus finally, looking up, his fork poised in midair.  
  
It was about time. Now they could get to the point and have a good shag. Sirius smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "I'm saving room for dessert," he replied.  
  
"Ah." Remus returned to his hearty eating, and Sirius scowled.  
  
When Remus finally leaned back in his chair and sighed with satisfaction, Sirius felt certain that things would finally go his way. But no, the bastard then found it necessary to withdraw a bar of wrapped chocolate and slowly pull back the paper. He found it  _necessary_  to look up, meet Sirius' eyes, and bite off a small corner of the bar.  
  
"Is that good?" Sirius asked with forced levity.  
  
"More delicious than you could possibly imagine. I've been waiting all day for this." Remus grinned and bit another small piece.  
  
"I know something else you've been waiting all day for."  
  
Remus had the audacity to look puzzled. "Which is...?"  
  
Sirius gave a lazy smile. "Me. Remember?  _Sirius_  in your mouth."  
  
Laughter wasn't quite the response he'd expected. Nor was the devilish look on Remus' face when he turned the chocolate wrapper to reveal the word "Sirius" in white letters on red. "Oh," said Remus, laughing. "You thought I meant Sirius as in  _you_." Sirius could only gape. "Did you spend all day waiting for me to come home and --" He laughed again, and Sirius suddenly realized that the man was joking. He replaced his shocked look with a grin as Remus continued, "Did you think I was going to shag you after supper? So desperate after two days apart from you that I'd want to rip your robes off and take you in my mouth, as soon as we closed the door? Were you thinking that I'd fuck you here on the floor?"  
  
"Something like that, yes." Sirius scraped his chair back, stood, and went to Remus. He pulled the ridiculous chocolate bar from his hand and tossed it on the table. But before he could drag the infuriating bastard onto the floor, Remus pushed him down and took matters into his own hands.  
  
Quite literally.  
  
"Gods, Remus," he gasped. "What did they teach you in Iceland?" He arched up as long, clever fingers made quick work of removing his trousers and shirt. "I thought you were up there -- there, Remus, there, yes -- you were ice-fishing or something..."  
  
"Hmmm," said Remus, leaning over and kissing the corner of Sirius' mouth, then working his way down neck and shoulders. "That's a common misconception people have about Iceland." He traced around a nipple with his tongue, and Sirius wondered how he was supposed to be paying attention to this lesson about whatever that country was over there. "It's actually a beautiful, flourishing country. With good chocolate."   
  
Damn the chocolate. The only thing Sirius wanted in that cruel, mischievous mouth was his cock. He threaded his fingers through Remus' hair, pushing him lightly lower. "Remus," he growled.  
  
"You're surprisingly gluttonous for someone who didn't eat a bite of supper," Remus said between kisses down his stomach.   
  
And then Sirius loved what Remus was saying - paid very close attention to every syllable and nuance. Because there weren't any words now, only warm lips and a skilled tongue speaking so eloquently that Sirius thought there was no better orator than Remus Lupin. No, never stop, and yes, keep going, until no and yes are hopelessly confused but it doesn't matter anyway because Remus isn't listening. No and yes mean the same thing because words are nothing.  
  
Sirius cried out loudly as he came, then felt the shocking coolness as his back once again touched the floor. His lungs worked desperately for air, and his heart pounded madly, but he could focus only on Remus above him, staring down at him with nothing like humor. It was want, as Remus pulled off his shirt. Need, as he removed his trousers. Lust and love as he moved over Sirius, skin sliding over skin.  
  
He covered Sirius' mouth with a hungry kiss, and Sirius tasted chocolate and himself. Both Sirius, he thought with what little of his mind had been left unconsumed by Remus. He reached down and took Remus' cock in his hands, happy with the way Remus gasped and moaned into his mouth. By the time he was done, the air around them hung heavy with the vanished sounds of Remus' beautiful obscenities, entreaties to higher powers, and prayers to Sirius.   
  
They lay quiet on the floor for some time, neither of them making an effort to clean up the mess. In many ways, Sirius liked the mess. Real and sweaty and sticky... like life, but with an orgasm to make it worthwhile. Yet another reason why he was not a philosopher or a poet. He imagined children at Hogwarts listening as Professor Binns droned, "Then there was Sirius of Athens, who declared that Life is a wet spot without the orgasm." He laughed aloud, and Remus stirred.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Me," he said.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Another long pause. Sirius trailed his fingers absently down Remus' back. "Why did you go to Iceland?"  
  
"Dumbledore sent me," Remus said through a yawn. "Nothing much."  
  
"Something for the Order, or--"  
  
"I can't really talk about it, Sirius."  
  
"Oh." Sirius drove the thought from his mind and relaxed beneath Remus' warm weight and the unyielding floor beneath him.


End file.
